


John and Sam Save Nine's Snarky Ass

by Ijustneed12percentofamoment



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Battle of New York, Descriptions of Blood, Gen, immediately after the revenge of seven, nine is a snarky lunatic, no spoilers for the fate of ten, spoilers for revenge of seven, what happened after sam found out he had a legacy, what happened with nine and five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneed12percentofamoment/pseuds/Ijustneed12percentofamoment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and John have just realised that Sam suddenly has a Legacy. When an explosion rocks the UN building, they rush to help Nine and Five, but all thats left is Mog ash. Five is missing and Nine needs help - so what better way to test out Sam's new found Legacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Sam Save Nine's Snarky Ass

 

Around us, New York City burned.

It didn’t allow us much time to marvel over Sam’s new telekinesis even though it still didn’t quite seem possible, but hey, I wasn’t about to argue against something that just saved my life.

Our small team eventually made it back down the main street where the blockade of people had watched Setrákus Ra’s arrival barely an hour ago. Now however, they had either long fled or lay scattered at our feet. I hated to see just how many innocent lives the Mogadorians had already destroyed, and I allowed the anger to fuel my assault against them.

 

I could see the UN building up ahead, where I had last seen Nine and Five disappear into adamantly trying to kill each other. The tall glistening exterior was now smashed and crumbling, most of the flags out front pulled down from the attack on the city from above. We were coming up around the far corner of it when a team of Mogs stormed out of an opposite building, chasing four screaming business people out onto the street.

With my Lumen still glowing in my hands, I threw out a huge fireball, lighting up five of the Mogs immediately, while the other three dove for cover behind abandoned cars. One lifted his blaster a second before I ripped it out of his hands with my telekinesis and shot him with his own weapon, reducing him to ash. Sam took out another Mog with the pistol Walker gave him, blasting off two rounds, both of them hitting home before the gun made a subtle _click._

“Damn.” He muttered. The remaining Mog saw this and hurled himself towards us, Sam throwing up his hands in reflex. And just like that, the Mog went flying into the air. Taking advantage of the moment, I shot a fireball after him, and ash slowly rained down around us like a morbid, alien firework.

“Wow Sam, you’ve really got a knack for that.” I grinned at him, impressed. The wide-eyed look of awe that he had before with the Piken was quickly replaced by an enthusiastic smile.

“Man, I think I can get used to this.” He said, looking down at his hands like he’d just noticed them before doing a few exaggerated karate moves. I laughed at him as he made a final punch, at the same time as an explosion rings out behind us.

We all jump and I spin around to search for the new assault, and see smoke billowing out from broken windows of the UN building on a lower level, the few flags that remained standing out front scattered on the ground from the shock wave.

Nine and Five were in there.

“I swear that one wasn’t me.” Sam said, frozen and staring.

“Come on.” I call, bolting over the hood of a car and running towards the burning building. The new explosion has sent people desperately trying to sprint away, and running against the current of scared and screaming people was painfully slow.

 

By the time Sam and I made it to the UN building, the smoke had died down and we managed to clamber over the rubble and broken glass. We were met with the modern, gallery-like interior with its high-ceilings and sleek marble design. Although now, everything was mostly smoke-stained or scorched from whatever had gone down minutes before. Sirens blared from every direction and the sprinkler system is raining down, but from the height it turned into more of a mist that dampened the ash covering the tiled floor. Scattered piles along the large entrance were the only remains of the Mogadorians that had been here, and from the amount of ash around us, there must have been dozens.

Near the wall, a lone Mog blaster lay forgotten, and Sam picks it up in replacement for his spent gun. The building is abandoned, and it gives me an uncertain feeling. Where the hell was Nine and Five? The only thing I’m riding on is that I haven’t doubled over in pain from a new scar branding it’s way into my ankle. So where did that leave the others? By the looks of the ash covering the floor, they would have had their hands full fighting off Mogs, so I doubt they both left to join the fight outside.

“Which way?” Sam asks. I look around at the white walls decorated with art and memorabilia and find dark scorch marks trailing from further down the hall.

“Look.” I point out the marks to Sam and we follow the trail until we come to a room on our left, the heavy white doors that would have sealed it off now blown to pieces on the floor.

 

We go through together and find what was probably a function room. Only now it looks like Six had a tornado tear the place apart.

Sam whistles low as we stare at the destruction around us, not really knowing where to look first. The tiled floor is rippled and broken, the windows all but gone.

Furniture was everywhere it shouldn’t be. Several chairs were lodged into the far wall, their legs stuck in the plaster like a knife in butter. Some lucky few remained intact, while others would be better used as matchsticks. What I assume must have once been a grand oak table lay collapsed and ripped like tissue paper into three ragged pieces right in the centre of the room. It was also the source of the ripple effect in the floor.

Mog ash was everywhere.

“A bomb?” Sam suggests. Frowning, I step through ash and splintering wood, dumbstruck by the demolished room. Everything had been blown outwards from the explosion, but it hadn’t been powerful enough to obliterate the whole room out right; everything had just been… _pushed_.

“This doesn’t make sense. The way the windows out front have exploded... and the flags–” I turn back to Sam and stop short when I see him frozen over by the destroyed table, staring in shock before he lowered the blaster in despair.

“John…”

I follow his pointed finger and quickly find the puddle of blood upon the scratched and charred surface of the table. But it’s the lone black glove in the bloody mess that makes me sink to my knees.

Nine’s stupid thunderclap gloves. It made sense, but last time it didn’t cause this much damage – what had he done in order to trigger all of this? And where the hell was he now?

A drop steals my attention as it passes by my face and into the blood on the table.

_How–?_

I jerk my head up and despite the state he’s in, I can’t help but grin when I see Nine.

“Oh god…!” Sam flinches backwards when he looks up and sees Nine, impossibly lying on the ceiling unconscious, defying all sorts of physics.

“Holy shit, that’s some freaking horror movie crap right there.” Sam takes another step back, a look of unease at Nine collapsed figure, impaled badly with a stray piece of wood through the middle of his abdomen. His face is cut, but I can’t see much else by the way he’s got his head tilted.

 

“Nine!” I call. No response.

I raise my hands to try and bring him down with my telekinesis but immediately feel a resistance. But my attempts bring Nine around and he groans, and I think I see his eyes flicker.

I reach up for a second try but feel the same resistance from the wood splinter and he cries out, coming to.

“Oh fuck, stop doing that.” He moans, looking down and spotting us. “Ah, Johnny, I should have known it was you trying to skewer me.” He tries to cough but he chokes on it instead.

“What happened here?” Sam asks but Nine only grunts in reply, reaching down to the wound under his ribs.  
“Don’t move, I’ll bring you down.” I tell him but I see him shake his head once.

“It’s stuck in the ceiling, dude – gone right through me. I can’t get a goddamn grip on it to try and pull it out.” His breath is choppy, like he’s trying to laugh at his situation but is in too much pain.

It will only be so long until Nine’s gravity-shifting Legacy is powerless to his injuries and he’ll fall from the ceiling. I’m surprized he’s lasted this long being unconscious. Devising a quick plan, I call up to him before he can pass out again, seeing his eyes already closing.

“Alright listen to me, I’m going to pull the stake out, just don’t move.”

“Where am I gonna go Johnny? Fucking Canada?”

Sam chuckles. Ignoring Nine, I turn to him, seeing a perfect opportunity to test his newfound telekinesis.

“He’s concentration isn’t going to last much longer, especially when I start ripping that piece of wood out. You reckon you can hold him up there while do that?”

Sam stares at me both with disbelief and uncertainty.

“Me? As in telekinetically? Can’t you do both?”  
“I can, but I saw what you did out there before – you have it in you, easy.”

“But, I didn’t even realise what was happening. It was instinct.” He gapes.

I clap his shoulder and hold it,

“I believe in you Sam. You can do this.”

“Any day now would be appreciated, John boy.” Nine groans from above, and I see him clutching at the ceiling as his concentration wanes from his injuries and in turn his feet become unstuck.

Working fast, I reach up and focus on feeling for the wooden shrapnel lodged in through him and start to pull it free. Nine yells in pain and immediately pitches forward, threatening to fall from the high ceiling before his plummet suddenly stops. Sam stands next to me, his hands out stretched above him looking like he’s holding 200 pounds.

With one last tug, the wooden shard comes free, and Sam floats Nine’s body gently to the floor, sweat beading at his forehead and his breathing laboured.

 

Up close, Nine’s in bad shape - he sure took a beating from Five before whatever went down here. His eyebrow’s split and blood stains his face from a handful of other cuts. I’m already healing the gapping wound in his chest, and as I do so, the smaller injuries start to close up on his face and along his arms. Sam pulls another smaller chunk of wood from Nine’s leg and that knits together too. Nine starts to breath easier again and is suddenly wide-awake and grinning broadly.

 

“What the hell happened?” I ask, desperate for some answers. “And where’s Five?”

At the mention of Five, Nine rolls his eyes.

“Ugh, the bastard flew off when he saw I was about to blow all these alien scum to hell.”

“And how’d you do that?” Sam interjects. We wait for Nine to sit up and watch a sly grin spread over his face.

“I wanted to know what would happen if I thunder-clapped a Mog blaster.”

Sam groaned, and I shook my head.

“You’re an idiot.” I tell him, but I couldn’t hide a somewhat impressed smile.

“How’d you survive though?” Sam asked, looking around at the ash covering the room. Nine glanced around at the disaster he had caused with a satisfied nod.

“Five gave me a charged Xitharis stone when we realised the descending Mogs were a better target than ourselves. Turned me all metallic for about four seconds before I dropped it in the blast.”

Sam and I laugh and helped Nine to his feet.

“I’d say it was a stupid-ass idea that could have gotten you killed, but…” I gesture to our surroundings, and the complete lack of Mogadorians.

Nine bows theatrically, tipping an invisible hat before suddenly turning on Sam.

“Was that you who did that?” He jerks his chin at the ceiling.

“Uh… apparently.” Sam shrugs, looking a bit embarrassed.

Nine’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks at me for confirmation. “No shit.”

“I was just as surprized as you are.” I said, handing Sam back his Mog blaster.

Nine claps him hard on the back in appreciation,

“Looks like the Force is strong in this one.”

And the look of utter delight on Sam’s face is priceless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! :)


End file.
